


...Just a Thought

by SuriQuill



Series: The Just A... Series [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kratos thinks about Lloyd Warning! Maybe Spoilers! Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Just a Thought

…Just a Thought…

Kratos POV

_Here I sit in front of some computers showing Sylverant and Tethe'alla._

_I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing, I wasn't paying attention when Mithos told me, So as I sit here I Think._

_It's been three weeks since Yuan asked about Anna and Lloyd and I haven't seen him since, Thought I heard him mutter something about Flanor and Triet, and someone named Botta, as he left my room. Ah, well._

**_…Maybe Lloyd's Alive…_ ** _I shake my head._

**_Where'd that thought come from! There’s no way he could have survived the fall…or could he? …Maybe he did Survive…maybe Noishe did too, and got him to safety…maybe a nice family found them and took them in and is raising Lloyd as their own…_ **

"Maybe…" _I say._

"Maybe what?" _says a blond haired boy as he lands, putting away his rainbow wings._

"Mithos, I didn't see you coming…" _I say._

"Maybe what?" _Mithos asks again._

"Maybe…it's nothing." _I say._

"It can't be nothing," _He replies_

"Well its…it’s just that…" _I shake my head again_ "…Really…it’s nothing…Just a Thought…"

 


End file.
